


I'll Send Him A Fruit Basket

by CasIsMyPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasIsMyPie/pseuds/CasIsMyPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever tumblr prompt.</p><p>"Dean angrily blurting out his feelings for Cas."</p><p>....</p><p>This happened, I'm not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Send Him A Fruit Basket

"I have a date."

 

_What?_

 

"What?" Sam asks before Dean can even try forming words. "Cas. You... You have a _date_?"

 

Dean studiously keeps his head down, focusing on the gun he's currently cleaning. He casts a speculative glance towards Cas, thinking he must be joking. _But Cas doesn't joke._

 

Cas smiles slightly as he sits down in one of the chairs at the small table and reaches for the book at the top of Sam's pile, leafing through it as though he'd read it a thousand times. "Yes," he says simply. "He seems very sweet, and he's human. I didn't think it could hurt as I don't plan on going back to Heaven any time soon."

 

Dean tries and fails to stop the indignant sound he makes and Cas looks over to him with an expressionless face and a cocked eyebrow. He isn't sure if he wants to punch him or... No, _fuck no._ He's not letting himself go there. 

 

Wait.

 

Cas said _he_.

 

Cas is still staring at him. 

 

Dean clears his throat as he reassembles his gun and looks down at the weapons he has spread across one of the motel beds. "Cas," he says in what he hopes is a bored tone. "We don't really have time for _dates_."

 

He hears Sam snort and casts a glare over at him. He can't help but notice Cas's look of confusion while he's at it. Their eyes lock and Dean can't be sure, but he thinks he sees Cas smirk. It only lasts for a fraction of a second and then Sam is demanding his attention.

 

"I'm going to get some burgers. You gunna want some Cas?"

 

Cas breaks the staring session, looking to Sam as he stands. "Yes. Twenty should be fine."

 

Sam snorts in acknowledgement before giving a small salute to Dean and heading out the door. As the door clicks shuts behind Sam, Dean is suddenly furious. He tosses the peices of his desert eagle to the bed and stands, crossing his arms.

 

"A fucking date? Seriously, Cas?"

 

Cas leans back in his chair, casually folding his hands over his stomach, the picture of ease. "Yes, Dean." Then he does the last thing Dean wanted to see and tilts his his head in that stupid fucking Cas-like thing he does and asks, "Does it upset you?"

 

"Yes it fucking upsets me!" Dean bellows. "Are you fucking stupid? Did daddy drop you on your head? Are you so fucking dense that you don't even understand the simplest fucking thing?!"

 

Cas was in front of Dean so fast that he was pretty sure he flew there. His eyes were blue fire and his expression promised a good smiting. Dean suddenly felt two inches tall.

 

"And what," Cas growled, "am I not understanding, exactly, Dean?"

 

Dean couldn't think when Cas was that close. He couldn't focus when all he could smell was ozone and rain and his head could only see blue eyes and pink lips and smooth tanned skin and...

 

"I love you."

 

Cas recoiled as though he'd been slapped. 

 

"Shit, Cas," Dean blurted in a panic. "I didn't.. look, I just..."

 

Cas was suddenly way too close again, invading Dean's space and meeting his eyes. Dean could feel his breath on his lips as the Angel spoke. "Say it again."

 

Dean, for the first time in his life, didn't hesitate.

 

"I love you."

 

The last word was barely past his lips before he felt Cas's mouth on his, his tongue demanding entry the second they touched and Dean gladly complied. His mouth opened easily, his tongue tangling with Castiel's, his hands wrapping around firm shoulders to bury themselves in midnight coloured hair. Cas's arms wrapped around him just as eagerly, one arm snaking under his shirt to touch his bare back while the other twisted around his belt loops to pull him closer, a small moan escaping his throat. 

 

When Cas finally broke away, it was to laugh.

 

"What's so funny?" Dean demanded as he brushed his lips gently along the way ever present stubble on Castiel's jaw.

 

Cas chuckled lightly before moving his lips up to Dean's ear, nipping the lobe gently before whispering, "I lied." 

 

Dean pulled back sharply, nearly toppling over while Cas stood still as a statue. "What do you mean you lied?"

 

Cas smirked. "There was no date."

 

Dean stood silent for only a moment before smiling and letting out a soft snort. "Sam's idea?"

 

"Gabe's."

 

Dean just shook his head. "I'll be sure to send him a fruit basket."

 

Cas cocked his head. "I don't think-"

 

But Dean's lips were on his again, and anything the angel was about to say was promptly forgotten.


End file.
